The Last Vampire
by Euri Scribbles
Summary: She's the very last of her kind... and she hasn't drunk a human's blood for nearly two thousand years. How awfully thirsty could she be? -temporary summary-
1. Prologue

**The Last Vampire**

_Written by: Sorrowful Princess_

-

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Pairing: NatsumeXMikan

-

**A/N:** Hello readers. Here I am, posting yet another story. But this time, it's a supernatural/romance one. I wrote this, because the idea kept bugging me at night. I can't sleep unless I type this. Though I absolutely have no idea how this story should go, I think I should post it. I don't know how long it will take to complete this, or if ever I'll be able to complete this, but I'd like it more if I could make this into a multi-chapter story which won't exceed ten chapters.

I don't even know if this idea has potential. For one, I couldn't even find the right way to start this. I'm totally blown up, my brain isn't working, and I'm afraid this will only turn gibberish and rubbish. Should I really post this? I don't know. I just gathered my strength and tried this, without even knowing where it's heading. Honestly, I'm having a hard time. This story is so much of a challenge for me. I can't describe the feeling at all. I'm frustrated 'cause I feel like the idea is there but my brain just won't give me any help to make it work. Do you understand me? I hope you do.

I know I said that I settle for short humor stories for the mean time, and that I could not afford to write stories that are a bit serious, but here I am, trying, without even knowing why. I feel like this story's going to be a failure, and I won't hesitate to delete this if it did. After all, the decisions are all up to me, since I am the author.

I am not inspired. I'm more like expired, but not depressed. Absolutely not. I have nothing to be depressed about.

Sorry if I started ranting on things...

I do hope you'll like and appreciate this, though.

-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, and I don't wish for it to be mine, either. The responsibility is just too high. Anyways, this story's concept about vampires isn't mine as well. It's from a book (I don't remember the title), but the author's Christopher Pike. Have you heard of him? Oh well, I was just interested.

-

**-x- Prologue -x-**

-

Nightfall.

Literary speaking, it was the state of diffused or dim illumination. But for someone like me, its meaning is way beyond the waves of oceans; way beyond the peak of the tallest mountains; way beyond the darkest of the shadows; and way beyond the deepest fathom imaginable. It's not just the transfusion of light into dark; it's my infrangible solitude, where my heart never fails to beat in accordance to the night breeze's rhythm.

How many times I have experienced night fall---I don't know. I've lost count, since it was like clockwork. It will always come; it will always be there, lurking beyond the dazzling light of the sun. But there's something more dazzling than the giant fire ball that reigns the galaxy. I've only seen it once, just once, and I wonder when will I be able to see it again.

Red moon.

It was the first thing my eyes have ever laid on that very night I was made. It was the only sparkling thing that caught my interest, and for a moment, its beauty made me forget the burning pain in my throat; the drying and agonizing feeling within my system.

Odd, for I have no memories before I was converted into this kind of life. The red moon and the burning pain were the first ever memory that registered through my brain. Who am I before what I am now, I don't know. Was I human? Was I once a prey? I couldn't tell. After all, all that mattered at that time was to saturate my thirst.

Yes, blood.

The sweet scented aroma---it's simply irresistible. Once you taste it, you'll never forget it. And the sensation... yes. The warm, willful sensation of blood streaming from my mouth to my throat---ah, it's the best thing in this world.

I wanted blood. I crave for it.

But I don't exactly die without it.

The concept that my kind would die without blood is simply something humans invented over time. Yes, blood is the primary source of strength, but I could eat and digest human food as well.

If you look at it in a much sensible perspective, I am no different from humans. I look like them, I can perfectly walk under the sun, I am immune to garlic---funny, they thought I am afraid of garlic? I could even swallow one. It doesn't matter---and I don't burn when exposed to holy water and crucifix. If that were true, I should have been reduced to ashes by now, since I was wearing a necklace and a pair of earrings which is in the shape of the cross. I don't sleep in coffins, it's ridiculous. I can sleep wherever I want; however, I am somewhat luxurious. I sleep in a king-sized bed, lived in the most glamorous mansions, have the most extravagant accessories, have the most exclusive cars---I can buy the whole world if I desire.

How I manage to be so rich, it's quite simple.

Just how old do you think I am? I am older than everyone else. Despite my appearance as an innocent teen, my experience and flexibility in life never fade.

I was here before the wars had commenced. I was here before the titanic sunk. I was here even before the pyramids were erected under the bright sun. I was here even before anybody had been.

I was here, and still am.

From time to time, I change my identity. I've been through all the possible names, all through the possible backgrounds, and humans weren't even aware that all those people they have met in their lives were all me. All me. And before they could even raise a suspicion, they die, whether it's out of disease or oldness.

Very few people took notice and became suspicious of me. They noticed I don't age, and that I look exactly the same. They notice that for some reason, they are being drawn to me, without any particular reason. They notice that I was far from being human. And all of those very few people---they died. Painfully.

Yes, I've killed. How many bodies I've drained---I don't remember. But I am not such a cruel monster. I only kill if I must; I only kill when I feel my existence is in the verge of collapsing.

Despite my monstrous factors, I can very well love. In fact, I could even love way beyond humans could. And when I set my eyes on a particular human, I remain loyal. Though it can't be helped to be playful sometimes. That's life. As I've learned.

But I am very frustrated at this moment.

My throat's been itching, burning and drying all at the same time. I want to slit my throat apart, pour something warm in it. Actually, I am far from being calm right now. After all, I haven't drunk a human's blood for nearly two thousand years.

Too long of a break, I know. But it's not like I desired it. I hated it.

This wouldn't have happened if that traitor of a man didn't curse me. This wouldn't have happened if he'd just stay forever lovingly in my arms. But when he discovered what kind of creature I am, he detested me, disgusted me, and loathed me like I was the worst being that ever existed in this world. True, I'm the world's most dangerous predator, but I never meant him any harm. Yes, of course, I was tempted to drain his body; to drink his blood, but I loved him. More than anyone else. More than I've loved my past lovers and husbands.

But he just couldn't take it.

He tried to kill me, failed miserably, and then tried again. He never gave up to wipe me off of the face of the earth, and in the end he resolved into cursing me, which made me so frustrated I ended up killing him.

Yes, I've killed him.

It broke my heart. _He_ broke my heart.

Ever since then, I never get myself to commit as much as I did back there. Yes, I still love. But not so intensely anymore. After all, when they learn what I am, they will all have the same reaction. They will detest me, loathe me till they leave me no choice but to kill them.

Kill---a very typical word. Very typical deed. And I don't feel remorse over it. When I kill, it means it's over.

And I want to kill now. I want to drain mounds of bodies. I am very thirsty, and even a whole village won't be enough to saturate my thirst.

But I can't. I can't drink blood, for the moment a drop of blood touches my lips, I'll die. That insolent curse, it made my life hell these past two thousand years.

I can't drink blood, and I will continue not to drink blood---but not anymore.

I've finally found the way to annihilate this curse out of my system.

That traitor of a man, it seemed he had a living descendant. And the blood of that descendant would serve as my counter curse. How I manage to know that, my, what are my two thousand years for?

Suits me fine, his descendant's blood would be the first one for me to taste for two thousand years. I won't show him any mercy; I'll drain his body till there isn't a single drop left. I'll show him what I am really loathed for.

The night atmosphere was cold, and the breeze was swaying very sluggishly. It's now exactly midnight, and with one last look at the dark sky, I leaped into the branch of a huge tree then to the window of a two-story house smoothly and noiselessly. I pushed the window upward flawlessly, and without wasting another second, I landed my feet on the carpeted floor of my prey's bedroom.

There he is, my food, sleeping peacefully in his bed, looking so innocent and vulnerable. I stared at him for a while, taking in his features. There is no doubt; this is his descendant. They have the same raven, tousled hair; the same shape of face; same body length; and I assume they have the same bloody red eyes. He was his complete replica.

A triumphant smirk made its way into my lips. Tonight, I'd be free from the curse. And tonight, this very splendid night, I'd make him realize how much vampires must be feared.

After all, I'm the last of my kind.

-

**-x- to be continued? -x-**

-

**A/N:** So, how was it? Yes, the vampire isn't Natsume. I just thought (I hope I won't offend anyone) that the idea of having a man as a vampire is too common. I want to look at it in a different perspective.

Please do review, and tell me if you'd like it if I continue this.

Thanks for reading.

Lovelots,

-Eurice-


	2. One

**The Last Vampire**

_Written by: Sorrowful Princess_

-

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Pairing: NatsumeXMikan

**-x-**

_- One -_

**-x-**

The faint streaks of scintillating moonlight managed to slip through the window, illuminating the innocent image of my vulnerable prey. He was sleeping ever so peacefully, and I'd hate to disturb his sleep, but unfortunately, he won't just get disturbed.

He'll get killed.

Murdered.

Drained.

Slaughtered.

He'll be rendered lifeless.

By me.

For a split second, looking at his face brought flashes of memories from the past. Memories of myself and the past lover who cursed me. And for a split second as well, I thought of ending the life of his descendant very quickly and painlessly. But no, what the traitor did to me was too unforgivable, and I shall not display any kind of mercy. I will kill this boy very painfully. Oh yes, excruciatingly painful... I'll make him suffer and taste the bitterness his ancestor brought down to me.

How shall I kill him then? Sinking my teeth on his smooth and warm neck would be so boring. It's so typical. I mean, where's the fun in that?

The burning sensation in my throat prickled like mad needles. I'm itching to have his blood.

What if I tore his body first?

No, that would be too troublesome. Blood will splutter all over the room, it'll be such a waste.

So, should I seduce him then? It'll be fun to see him drool for one thing, but I don't think I'd like it very much if he tries to lay me.  
After all, I'm here to feed, not to have sex. It'll be just a waste of time.

I guess I should just pull his heart out. Of course, he would feel it if someone suddenly groped his heart out, and it'll be inexplicably painful for him. There would still be a few seconds of life that will be left to him after it, and I'd love to see the look on his face when I showed him the heart that was clutched in my hand. Then I'll lick his face, his body, and I'll soon suck that wonderful and warm blood from his neck---ah, heaven.

An enticing yet devilish smile made its way onto my lips as I watched the boy's chest go up and down as he breathes. Soon, the boy won't need air anymore. Yes, he won't need it. Since when did the dead need oxygen?

I took a step toward him noiselessly. Still smiling, I extended my hand to his chest where the heart supposedly was. As I was closing in, the most frustrating and confusing thing suddenly happened.

I couldn't touch him.

I couldn't freaking touch him!

Anger rushed within me and my eyes turned bloody murderous.

Why?

Why can't I touch the boy?

I flexed my muscles, trying to control my emotions. Then I tried to reach out again. But still, I couldn't touch the boy. It's as if an invisible force field or whatever's protecting him from my touch.

Bullshit.

I'm so thirsty, and I can't afford to not drink tonight! I need his blood! I need to get this freaking curse off of me! I never lost control like this before, no. I've always been so composed, but how could I remain so when I haven't drunk any human blood for two thousand years? How can I calm down when I learned that I cannot kill the boy? How can I, when I learned that I cannot have the only key to lift the curse off of me?

How can I not be frustrated when I cannot drink blood tonight?

The pain in my throat burned, indicating the cruel thirst that I am feeling this very moment. I looked at the boy's face---his gently closed eyelids, his high nose, his soft red lips---and then my eyes trailed down his neck, where the pulse beats the strongest. Yes, I can see right through that frail and thin skin of his. I can see the flesh and veins beyond it. And it only made the thirst worse.

I tried to touch the other parts of his body but the same thing happened.

_Why?  
_  
Then it struck me. _He_ must have known I'll soon find out what the counter curse is. And he must have known I'll come searching for it. My past lover---he really was cunning and clever, I admit. He must have been the one who bestowed the protection over this boy.

Very well then. He was meaning to challenge me, after all. He must have thought I won't be able to negate the protection and kill his descendant. Oh, how very wrong he was. This was his problem; he was always so confident he could do anything. Such an arrogant man, but that was what attracted me to him. His sense of power and---security.

A challenge. I smirked at the thought. How childish it was, but of course, I'll go along with his little game. I imagine it would be very sweet---rubbing it in his face how stupid his little plans were.

With one swift glance at the sleeping figure, I turned around and did my way out of the room. The burning and prickling sensation in my throat intensified, but I didn't mind it; for soon, it'll be gone for good, and I'll be able to drink blood from any human I desire.

I smiled as the faint streak of moonlight caressed my glassy face.

_Sleep well, my prey._

**-X-**

Two days had passed since I visited the boy. Within that forty-eight hours, I organized and cleared everything that I must do and would be needing. I contacted the investment company which holds most of my bank accounts around the globe, and instructed them a few things. I talked to a woman on the phone---her name was Kikou---and strictly ordered her to organized my transfer files and such.

But where would I be transfering? Of course, I'll be where my prey is. And he's in Japan, so I'll be in there as well.

I told her to buy me a house near the coast. Then to enroll me in the Academy where the boy studies. I gave her the school's name---Alice Academy, and emphasized that she must enroll me there under the identity of Mikan Sakura. Yes, that was my new name as of today. Of course, the woman did not dare ask why I would use a different name. I could buy her whole being if I want.

Or better yet, I could just kill her and let her rot six feet under.

As I drove my Ferrari to where the school was located, I found myself looking forward to meeting the boy again. I arranged it so that we would be in the same class---and I mean every class. When I finally parked and got out of the car, I went to the registrar and asked for my schedule. As I took the piece of paper she handed me, I noticed that I have calculus as my first subject.

No big deal. I can solve everything in calculus with closed eyes. I've studied it over and over again in the past thousands of years.

I scanned the whole room with one swift eye movement just as I opened the door of the room. And I didn't need to scan that much, since there he was, at the back of the room, staring idly at the open window with a bored expression plastered on his face. I didn't waste any time. I strode to him quickly and addressed him. His scent was alluring.

"Hi," I said in japanese. I can very well speak every language in the world since I have lived in every country. He turned to me, and  
I saw the very same ruby eyes as my past lover. I flashed him an enticing smile. "Can I sit here beside you?"

He noted I was new, since he hasn't seen me before. I can read his face easily.

After a few seconds, he finally grunted and muttered, "No."

Arrogant, just as I have assumed. Well, let's see how well he can resist me. Without a word, I seated myself beside him and gave him a sly smile. He glared at me in return, which made me grin and wink at him.

The professor entered at that moment and silence fell upon the room. As predicted, the educator or whatever he is, called me to stand in front and introduce myself. I looked the boy at the corner of my eyes and decided he isn't the type of guy who goes after typical teenage girls. And I have no intention to act like one. So I stood firm but remained where I was.

"Mikan Sakura. A new student," I said.

The professor shook his head, "Please stand in front, Ms. Sakura."

"No," I replied, "What's the difference? I don't want to go there."

The professor's eyebrows twitched. He doesn't seem so pleased with my reply. "The difference is that with just one simple instruction, I could immediately see how impudent you are," he said coldly.

"I'm glad you noticed," I said, smiling wryly.

"Very well then," the professor said, "Don't expect much on your grade."

I laughed. "Tell you what; I don't give a damn about my grade." And then I smirked at him and sat back down. His gaze followed me as I sunk into the mono block, sending daggers and ominous glares at me. I don't care.

Still staring at the open window, the boy said, "Such a stupid way to introduce yourself."

He still sounded arrogant and uncaring but nevertheless amused.

I shrugged. "Not really. When I said I don't give a damn about my grade, I meant it."

"So I've noticed." was his short reply.

I decided now would be the perfect time to act. I leaned towards him and asked, "Your name?"

Sensing our close proximity, he wrenched his eyes off of the window and looked at me. He raised a brow. "Does it matter?"

He looked so much like him. It made me so excited, yet along with this excitement was the deep hatred I had for my past lover.

"Oh, it does," I replied, smiling radiantly, "Especially since I want you."

This bold statement startled him. Obviously, with that look of his, lots of girls go after him, but none of them had actually confessed their desire for him this way---so light yet there's an edge. Well, maybe it's not the boldness of my statement that startled him. Perhaps he had sensed that my desire for him isn't like any other. That my desire for him was different. He didn't answer.

I laughed lightly and let the conversation end there.

Does he know? Does he know he was the late descendant of the man who cursed me? Does he know he has some kind of protection from me? Does he know I want his blood? Does he know I want to kill him?

And does he know... that I already know his weakness, even before I sat here beside him?

He does not. Just one look at him and it told me everything. He knew nothing, which made it all the more easier for me. Looking at him, the burning sensation in my throat prickled more strongly. I should have his blood. And I should have it soon.

But of course, I have to destroy the force field that's protecting him first. How?

He is human. I am a vampire. He is weak whereas I am incredibly strong. But I won't destroy it by brute force. It would be so boring.

He is human and weak. Whereas I am invincible and beautiful.

He has a beating heart. Whereas I have a stone one.

He is human and capable of love, which is the reason why human beings are weak. They never let their brains touch their hearts.

He is human and I am a vampire. I can make anyone fall in love with me.

He is human and I know his weakness.

He is human and I will capture his heart. He'll grow weaker under me.

He is human...

_...and he will soon die._

-

**-x- to be continued... -x-**

-

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. How do you find this one? Hope it wasn't that boring. Please review. Thanks.

Lovelots,

-Eurice-


End file.
